Revolt of the Androids (LiS episode)
Last week, we left Will, Dr. Smith and the Robot searching for a ruby-eating monster - unaware that an indestructible super android was approaching... Summary A super android pursues the Robinsons' friend, Verda. 'Smith is seized with vainglorious dreams when he coaches an android to become the most powerful creature in the galaxy. ' The terrain of the monster abounds in its chief dietary need, rubies. Dr. Smith is determined to obtain the gems despite John Robinson's rules to the contrary. When Smith, Will and the Robot encounter Idak, he is weak because he has lost his power-pack. Remembering that the rubies belong to anyone powerful enough to conquer the monster, Smith orders the Robot to restore Idak to full power. Judy and Penny meet their old friend, the lovely android Verda, who says a destruction android equipped with a homing device is after her. Idak's sensors tell him his quarry is near and he goes to the Jupiter 2, where John's lasers will not stop him. Verda awaits Idak's approach, corrects his speech and remarks that he has a lot to learn. She works on his human component to make him forget his mission to destroy her. Smith reveals that Verda, too is an android. Reminded of his mission to destroy her, Idak searches for Verda, but when he finds her standing before him, tender and unafraid, conflict blows his circuits and he collapses. As Verda goes for help, the machine that made Idak appears and condemns him as scrap, instantly making a bigger, tougher and more inhuman android, Omega 17, that will destroy Verda and anything else it encounters. John and Will see signs that a super-android is among them, and they appeal to Idak, who has been hastily repaired by the Robot, to help protect them. But he is without his strength and feels humanly inclined to save himself. His concern for Verda however, forces him to battle Omega 17 and he manages to defeat the super android. The machine instantly appears to vacuum up Omega 17 as rubbish and is about to vacuum up Idak, when John destroys the machine. Verda and Idak then depart for a planet where they cannot be found. A great spoof of the Superman character in this episode. Don Matheson from Land Of The Giants fame guest stars as Idak. Dee Hartford also returns minus the silver face paint as Verda. Another wonderful second season story. Background Information *Don Matheson, previously seen as the adult Tauron male in "The Sky is Falling," returns here as Idak Alpha 12. Links and references Cast *Guy Williams as Professor John Robinson *June Lockhart as Maureen Robinson *Mark Goddard as Don West *Marta Kristen as Judy Robinson *Billy Mumy as Will Robinson *Angela Cartwright as Penny Robinson *Jonathan Harris as Dr. Zachary Smith *Dee Hartford as Verda *Don Matheson as Idak Alpha 12 *Dawson Palmer as Idak Omega 17 Uncredited Cast *Dawson Palmer as the Ruby-eating Monster *Bob May as the Robot *Dick Tufeld as the Robot (voice) References android; belt; extraterrestrial; jewel; money; ruby; super android; trust fund External links * Revolt of the Androids at the Internet Movie Database Category:Lost in Space episodes